WooHyun ::: Way For Love
by fanboyHAE
Summary: [INFINITE] Woohyun X Sunggyu Couple. Tubuh mereka sama – sama lemas. Sunggyu terjatuh lemas, begitu pula Woohyun, menimpa tubuh Sunggyu dibawahnya. Sementara Sunggyu masih terengah – engah. Woohyun menghujani punggung Sunggyu dengan cuimannya. Meninggalkan bercak – bercak merah dibeberapa tempat./bad summary/ RAPE(?). M-PREG. NC17 . LEMON. YAOI. BL. DLDR. RnR please :) Chapter 1 Up


Seorang _Namja_ berjalan sendiri dalam kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti seluruh pandangan. Hanya ada sedikit penerangan yang menyinari tempat itu. Bahkan sang rembulan–pun tak menampak—kan keindahan sinarnya. Berkali – kali ia merapatkan pakaian yang di kenakannya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya dari angin malam yang menusuk, sangat dingin, seakan – akan dingin itu menembus hingga ketulang yang terbalut kulit putih pucat miliknya. Sesekali ia menggesakan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih.

Ia berjalan dengan gontai, ia tak tau arah dan asal berjalan. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Di arahkan pandangannya menuju seluruh arah, sampai ia menemukan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya masih 'hidup' diantara bangunan yang lain, yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan.

Dengan langkah berat dan sedikit gontai, orang itu berjalan menuju tempat itu. Sebuah toko yang satu – satunya masih buka di tengah malam yang menusuk ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** Mature

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Hurt(?)

**Pairing:**

Woohyun X Sunggyu (INFINITE)

**Warning: **BOYLOVE, YAOI, NC, LEMON, OC, OOC, LEMON NON KECUT(?), TYPO(S), ALUR BERANTAKAN(?), Membingungkan(?)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

* * *

Way For Love © fanbayHAE

* * *

.

"Selamat datang tuan." Sambut _Namja_ manis, saat pintu Minimarket yang kini sedang di jaganya terbuka. Memperlihatkan Seorang _Namja_ yang sangat tampan dengan langkah gontai dan muka memerah. Perlahan _Namja_ itu mendekati si penjaga toko. Menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan sangat sulit diartikan.

"Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sang penjaga toko bertanya dengan nada sopan. Seakan – akan orang itu akan marah jika ia bertanya dengan nada yang biasa. Seperti tadi saat ia menyambut kedatangannya di tengah malam yang menusuk ini. Tanpa sebab _Namja_ itu menatap tajam sang penjaga toko. Seakan – akan sang penjaga mempunyai kesalahan yang sangat besar dan sulit di maafkan.

Oleh karena itu. **Sunggyu**. Nama sang penjaga toko. Menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu tersinggung dengan ucapannya yang menurutnya biasanya itu. Mungkin ia tersinggung karena di sambut dengan kurang 'layak'. Apalagi _Namja_ tampan dan tinggi itu sedang dalam keadaan sedang mabuk.

.

.

.

Orang itu hanya diam saja. Matanya masih tertuju pada pandangan di depannya. Sunggyu. Wajah manisnya yang sangat menggoda. Kulit putihnya yang pucat dengan indahnya membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Mata sipitnya yang begitu mempesona. Serta bibirnya yang merah dan siap untuk di santap. Tak lupa pipinya yang sedikit berlemak(?) membuatnya terlihat begitu meng—gemaskan.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang menatap Sunggyu dengan tatapan lapar. Semua orang yang berjiwa _S__eme_ pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap _Namja_ penjaga toko itu. Apa lagi ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Pikirannya melayang – layang dan dapat melakukan hal apapun tanpa ia sadari. Di tambah udara dingin seperti menyerang tubuhnya dan kini ia benar – benar ingin mendapatkan kehangatan.

Sungguh, sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Apalagi ia memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia mabuk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kacau dan tatapan matanya yang begitu redup.

Ingin rasanya ia merasakan seluruh bagian dari tubuh _Namja_ yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti itu—Sunggyu—. Menandai setiap jengkal dari tubuh itu dengan tanda kepemilikianya. Menikmati tubuh yang sangat indah itu dan menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya. Hanya miliknya.

.

.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menetralisir pikiran – pikiran kotor yang sempat berenang di benaknya. Ia juga tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hal yang tidak – tidak dengan orang yang sama sekali belun dikenalnya. Melihatnya saja baru pertama kali. Namun ia juga tak mau menyangkal. _Namja_ yang baru pertama kali ia temui itu sedikit mencuri perhatiannya. Ia tak mau munafik. _Namja_ di depannya itu sung—guh sangat cantik. Mengalahkan kecantikan mantan kekasihnya yang baru putus beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ini pula yang menyebabkan _Namja_ yang terkenal tidak pernah mabuk – mabukan ini berani mencicipi bagaimana rasa dari minuman yang disebut alkohol. Sehingga membuatnya mabuk seperti sekarang.

Ah. Tentang mantan kekasihnya itu, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja. Lebih baik mensyukuri karena telah putus dengan orang itu. Dari pada akan menyesal pada akhirnya.

"Tuan. Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara Indah Sunggyu membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan pikirannya ketempat semula dan menatap _Namja_ itu dengan tatapan yang lembut. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang tadi.

"Aku Hiks… Ingin membeli obat penghilang mual hiks..." jawab _Namja_ itu dengan diselingi cegukan. Menandakan bahwa _Namja_ itu memang benar – benar mabuk dan sedang diambang kesadarannya.

"Saya mengerti. Bisa ikuti saya. Saya akan menunjukkan tempat obat itu berada." Kata Sunggyu dengan nada yang lembut. Kemudian mengajak _Namja_ itu menuju ke deretan rak – rak yang paling pojok dan jauh dari tempat pembayaran—Kasir. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sunggyu tinggal menunjukkan dimana obat itu berada, tapi karena ia cukup kasihan melihat keadaan _Namja_ itu yang sudah mabuk berat, jadi ia tak tega. Bisa – bisa _Namja_ itu nanti terjatuh. Lagi pula tidak ada pembeli lain.

.

.

.

Saat _Namja_ itu tak sengaja melihat belahan leher Sunggyu yang begitu mulus dan menggoda. _Namja_ itu kembali dialiri dengan pikiran yang sempat dibuangnya jauh – jauh tadi. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sungguh iya tak tahan untuk menikmati tubuh _Namja_ cantik itu.

Ah sial. Pikirannya mulai diambil alih oleh napsunya. Keadaanya yang tak memungkinkan seperti ini, karena mabuk, membuatnya sangat susah mengendalikan Napsunya yang mulai membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia frustasi.

Bingung.

Resah.

Dan bernapsu.

Napsu. Saat ini pikirannya berhasil di ambil alih oleh Napsu dan gairahnya yang memuncak. Seluruhnya.

.

.

"Ini tuan Obatnya," Sunggyu menyerahkan obat dalam bentuk kemasan itu kepada _Namja_ yang menjadi pelanggannya di tengah malam ini sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat _Namja_ itu semakin tak tahan ingin segera menikmati setiap lekukan tubuh indah yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Sunggyu terus saja tersenyum manis. Tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

Alih – alih _Namja_ itu mengambil obat yang hendak di berikan Sunggyu kepadanya, kini jari – jari kurusnya bergerak perlahan dan membelai wajah Sunggyu dengan lembut.

Sungguh Tuhan sangat mencintai _Namja_ ini. Wajahnya bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Begitu indah. Matanya yang begitu bersinar dan bibirnya yang begitu menggoda.

Jemarinya terus saja menyelusuri dan mengelus pipi tanpa noda milik Sunggyu. Membuat Sunggyu membulatkan matanya kaget, karena mendapatkan perlakuan dari orang yang tak didekatnya itu.

"Indah... Kau benar – benar indah indah..."

Sunggyu berjengit kaget mendengar nada suara _Namja_ itu yang terkesan mendesah dan berbahaya. Dan lagi tatapannya yang sempat lembut kini memandanganya dengan penuh napsu dan seakan ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Dengan segera Sunggyu menepis dengan kasar tangan pelanggannya itu. "Apa yang ingin anda lakukan tuan... Jangan bercanda... Sebaiknya anda menyingkir dan berhenti memandang saya dengan tatapan anda!"

Sunggyu mendorong tubuh _Namja_ tampan itu dengan kasar, ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin dan mencoba tidak memperdulikan tatapan _Namja_ itu yang semakin mengintimidasinya.

Walau _Namja_ itu pelangganya. Namun ia juga dapat memprotes jika pelanggannya melakukan tindakan diluar batas seperti tadi. Apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

Sunggu berniat mengusir _Namja_ itu lagi, namun ia merasakan sebelah tangannya ditarik secara paksa, hingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Onyx gelap bertemu Onyx cerah.

Dengan kasar _Namja_ itu mendorong tubuh Sunggyu hingga membentur sebuah pintu tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat _Namja_ itu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan mendorong Sunggyu masuk kedalamnya. Ternyata tempat penyimpanan barang.

"Tuan Apa yang an—"

Sunggyu terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang yang dingin dan basah menyentuh bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. _Namja_ itu menciumnya dengan bringas, melumat bibir Sunggyu penuh napsu dan tanpa ampun. Sunggyu juga dapat mencium bau alkohol dari _Namja_ itu.

Sunggyu segera memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mencoba mendorong _Namja_ itu. Namun kedua lengan kekar _Namja_ itu mencengkram bahu Sunggyu dengan kuat. Menyebabkan Sunggyu tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Hmmmm... Ngghhh..."

Sunggyu mengerang. Mendengar erangan _Namja_ cantik itu, membuat hasrat _Namja_ tampan itu semakin mencapai puncaknya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Sunggyu. Membuat Sunggu terpaksa membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dengan cepat _Namja_ itu memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sunggyu. Mengecap habis seluruh rasa yang ada disana, rasanya manis dan membuatnya semakin gila.

Lidahnya terus bermain di seluruh bagian mulut Sunggyu, hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Sunggyu. Kemudian mencoba mengajak bermain lidah itu. Saling dorong dan jilat.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sunggyu mendorong bahu _Namja_ itu. Karena dirasanya pasokan udara mulai menipis dari paru – parunya. Mengerti dengan maksud Sunggyu, _Namja_ itu melepaskan ciuman mautnya.

Wajah Sunggyu memerah dengan nafas yang terngah – engah, sampai – sampai _Namja_ itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas deruan suara Nafas _Namja_ cantik itu. Bibirnya bengkak dan basah akibat ciuman panas dan kasar tadi. Membuat _Namja_ tampan itu bernafsu untuk segera menikmati tubuh pemuda itu.

"A- apa yang anda lakukan Tuan..."

_Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya, menuju sosok Sunggyu yang masih sibuk mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya. Membuat Sunggyu beringsut mundur hingga akhirnya terpojok di sudut ruangan. Tanpa memperdulikan pekik protes dari Sunggyu. _Namja_ itu mendorong tubuh Sunggyu perlahan hingga terlentang dilantai ruangan yang cukup menusuk kulit karena dingin. Dengan cepar _Namja_ itu menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

"Panggil aku Woohyun. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikumu selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh melihat tubuhnya yang indah selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh menikmati tubuhnya selain aku. Dan kau manis. Kau hanya boleh mendesah karenaku."

Sunggyu hendak membuka mulutnya saat lidah _Namja_ bernama Woohyun menyelusuri leher jenjang dan belum pernah disentuh, leher miliknya. Hingga membuat Sunggyu kembali mengerang saat Woohyun mencium, menghisap dan mengigit lehernya. Dan itu dilakukan dibebera tempat. Sehingga membuat leher Sunggyu yang tadinya putih bersih, sekarang dipenuhi dengan tanda – tanda kemerahan.

Selesai dengan leher Sunggyu, Woohyun mengangkat sedikit badannya daan mencoba membuka baju Sunggyu dengan kasar. Awalnya Sunggyu mencoba memberontak, tapi karena tenaganya yang kalah besar dengan Woohyun, ia hanya bisa pasrah, hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang dengan jelas.

"Seperti dugaanku. Tubuhmu memang sangat indah _Chagiya_... Kau milikku.. bibir ini... tubuh ini... semua ini adalah milikku..."

Mata hitam milik Sunggyu terbelalak kaget. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Seperti ada aliran listrik yang sangat besar menikam jantungnya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Aku ingin kau menyebutkan namaku saat aku merasuki lubang sempitmu, _Chagiya._.."

Demin Tuhan. Sunggyu merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana membesar dipanggal pahanya dan sedikit menggesek ke juniornya. Membuatnya memerah seketika karena merasakan pergerakan yang sangat intim itu. "Kau bisa merasakan Milikku sudah tegak bukan?"

Sunggyu terdiam. Sedangkan Woohyun tertawa. "Bahkan aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu Chagiya... Aku ingin meneriakkan Namamu saat aku mencapai puncakku nanti... Sungguh..." Woohun menunduk, menjilati perbatasan antara leher dengan bahu Sunggyu.

"Siapa namamu _Changi__y__a?_ Hemmm?" Woohun kembali bertanya kemudian menggigit keras perpotongan leher dan bahu Sunggyu. Sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Eunghhhh... Lee Sung— Gyu.. Ahhh..." Sunggyu menjawab sambil mengerang, karena Woohyun terus melakukan aksi yang sama seperti tadi dibeberapa tempat, membuatnya enggan mengakui bahwa apa yang dilakukan Woohyun memang sangat nikmat.

"Sunggyu? Hemmm... Nama yang cantik. Secantik dirimu..."

Tanpa basa – basi Woohyun segera melepas dengan paksa celana yang melekat ditubuh bagian bawah Sunggyu. Kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah. Membuat Sunggyu benar – benar telanjang sempurna. Memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sangat indah dan junior yang sudah menegak sempurna.

Tangan Woohyun kini mulai meraba tubuh bawah Sunggyu, meremas – remas pantat Sunggyu yang lembut dan kenyal itu. Sungguh ia tak sabar ingin segera menikmati lubang sempit itu.

Manya menatapa lapar tubuh indah dibawahnya. Lalu ia menunduk dan tanpa aba – aba langsung menikmati puting milik Sunggyu yang berwarna kecoklatan yang menggiurkan itu. Jilat – Gigit – Hisap – ia melakukan kegiatan itu secara terus menerus pada puting Sunggyu. Secara bergantian. Membuat Sunggyu mengeluh panjang karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara sakit dan juga nikmat.

"Kau sungguh Nikmat..." Woohyun menyeringai. Dengan terburu – buru ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia polos tanpa busana seperti Sunggyu. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut otot – otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Sungguh sosok yang sangat di idam – idamkan. Apa lagi dengan junior yang berdiri dengan tegang, seakan menantang sang lawan untuk segera menikmatinya.

Woohun kembali menyerang leher Sunggyu, turun ke puting dan dada _Namja_ sipit itu, membuat Kissmark ditubuhnya yang indah semakin tercetak jelas dan semakin banyak. Lidah Woohyun terus turun, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap seluruh permukaan kulit Sunggyu yang dilewatinya. Membuat Sunggu kembali mengerang menikmati sensasi yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya.

Kini tubuh Sunggyu penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Membuat Woohyun menyeringai senang melihat hasil karyanya pada tubuh indah Sunggyu yang menggoda itu.

Woohyun membuka lebar kedua kaki Sungggyu. Hingga ia dapat melihat jelas junior Sunggyu yang mengacung dan menantangnya serta lubang sempit berkerut milik Sunggyu yang ingin segera ia rasuki dengam junioranya yang sangat besar dan panjang.

Jari – jari Woohyun mulai memasuki lubang kenikmatan yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun itu, secara perlahan – lahan. Satu jari pada awalnya, membuat Sunggyu terlonjak kaget karena merasakan benda asing yang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitnya. Dilanjutkan dengan jari kedua Woohyun, membuat Sunggyu mengeluh karena rasa sakit yang seakan merobek lubangnya. Terakhir jari ketiganya, mencoba mencari celah diantara kedua jarinya yang lain. Sunggu mememik keras saking sakitnya.

"Ahhhh... S –Stop ... Sa –Sakit Tuan... Keluarkan... Arghhhhhh"

Woohyun segera memasukan penis mungil milik Sunggyu kedalam mulutnya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang Sunggyu rasakan. Sementara tangannya yang menganggur segera memainkan testis Sunggyu dengan cepat.

Woohun memaju – mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap kejantanan Sunggyu dengan kuat, tangannya masih terus bermain di testis Sunggyu hingga akhirnya Sunggu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. CROT CROT CROT!

Sperma Sunggyu tumpah didalam mulut Woohyun yang masih setia mengulum penis Sunggyu. Tanpa rasa jijik, Woohyun menelan habis seluruh cairan yang keluar dari kejantanan Sunggyu dan masih hangat itu.

Nikmat. Sungguh Nikmat.

"Cu... Cukup Tuan... Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Saya mohon hentikan..."

Woohyun mendongak. Mata hitamnya memandang mata sipit Sunggyu yang terlihat sayu dan sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Sedangkan ketiga jarinya masih sibuk terkubur didalam lubang sempit Sunggyu. "Panggil aku Woohyun _Chagi._.. Aku tau kau sangat menikmatinya... Benar bukan?"

Woohyun kemudian mencium bibir Sunggyu dengan ganas. Dan dengan segera ia melepaskan tiga jari yang sempat bersemanyam dilubang sempit itu beberapa saat.

Woohyum melepas ciumannya. Kini ia sedang mempersiapkan Penisnya untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Dikocoknya sebentar, kemudian ia mempersiapkan tepat didepan opening berkerut itu. Digesek – geseknya pada dinding luar sejenak. Sebelum perlahan Woohyun mulai memasukan sedikit demi sedikit Penisnya.

"ARGGGHHH... SAKIRT WOOHYUN_.. JEBBAL_... KELUARKAN..."

Woohyun tidak sabaran. Dengan sekali hentak ia berhasil memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Sunggyu yang sangat sempit itu. Ia mengerang nikmat saat otot – otot rectum Sunggyu mengapit penisnya dengan erat.

Sempit.

Hangat.

Berkedut.

Sedangkan Sunggyu, ia hanya dapat menangis dan menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat peuh dan panas. Sunggyu yakin saat ini lubangnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Woohyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju – mundur dengan perlahan awalnya. Namun semakin lama, ia memasukan penisnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Membuat Sunggyu ikut terdorong dan mengerang akibat menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Ia serasa terbelah.

"ARGGGG SAKIT HYUN..."

Woohyun tak perduli. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Otot – otot Sunggu yang sempit terus menghimpitnya dengan kencang. Membuatnya semakain gila dan mepercepat In – Outnya pada lubang Sunggyu. Woohyun terus bergerak. Menarik kembali hingga tinggal kepalanya dan kembali mendorong maju penisnya dengan cepat dan kuat.

Ia sungguh menikmati lubang sempit Sunggyu, merasakan kejantanan yang dimanja dengan sedemikian rupa. Membuatnya mengeluh kenikmatan.

Sunggyu semakin lama semakin merasakan kenikmatan saat penis Woohyun menubruk sesuatu didalam sana. Jauh didalam tubuhnya. Bahkan saat ini ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang diperkosa oleh _Namja_ yang tak dikenalnya. "Enghhhh... Ahhh.. di – sana..."

"Ahhhhh"

"Nggghhhhh..."

"Lebih cepat..."

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"Woo—Hyun... Disana Ahhhhh..."

Woohyun semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya saat mendengar desahan yang berasal dari mulut Sunggyu. Ia berhasil membuat Sunggyu merasakan nikmat yang sama seperti apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Aku keluar AKHHHH~~~~". Sunggyu kembali mengeluarkan puncaknya diperut dan di dada Woohyun, sementara Woohyun masih terus menabrak Prostat Sunggyu berulang kali, hingga akhirnya ia pun mencapi puncak dengan dorongan terakhir dan dalam di lubang sempit Sunggyu, jauh didalam tubuh Sunggyu dan memenuhi tubuhnya saking banyaknya cairan yang di keluarkan oleh Woohyun.

Sangat Penuh.

Perlahan Woohyun mulai mencabut penisnya dari lubang Sunggu. Dengan segera ia membalikan tubuh Sunggyu yang sudah lemas menjadi menungging.

Tanpa aba – aba. Woohyun segera menasukkan penisnya kembali kedalam lubang Sunggyu. Membuat mereka berdua sama – sama mengeluh nikmat. Selama beberapa menit Woohyun terus menghujam Prostat Sunggyu tanpa ampun. Membuat ruangan itu, menjadi sangat bising dengan suara desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut masing – masing. Hingga mereka kembali memuntahkan Hasratnya berulang – ulang.

Tubuh mereka sama – sama lemas. Sunggyu terjatuh lemas, begitu pula Woohyun, menimpa tubuh Sunggyu dibawahnya. Sementara Sunggyu masih terengah – engah. Woohyun menghujani punggung Sunggyu dengan cuimannya. Meninggalkan bercak – bercak merah dibeberapa tempat.

Woohyun menarik wajah Sunggyu kebekakang. Kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka selama beberapa saat sampai mereka tertidur dalam damai dengan kejantanan Woohyun yang masih tertancap di lubang sempit Sunggyu.

Saling mengisi dan tak akan menyangka bahwa setelah kejadian ini sesuatu yang saling mengikat akan mengubah jalan hidup mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

My first Fanfiction with cast from INFINITE.

So, wanna Gimme your opinions about this fic?

Followme : **fanboyHAE**


End file.
